


big belly

by huggableashton



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Chubby Harry, M/M, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 02:32:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8950486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huggableashton/pseuds/huggableashton
Summary: Harry's lower belly spreads onto his lap when he sits down. He has gotten fat enough for that.





	

Harry's lower belly spreads onto his lap when he sits down. He has gotten fat enough for that. 

His t-shirt is stretched tightly across his chest and is leaving his stomach on full display. None of his pants fit him, so he's sitting in an old pair of boxers that will soon give out once he gains another couple of pounds. 

Harry was always on the chubby side. He struggled with his weight for years, but always managed to stay below 200 pounds. 

Then he met Louis. 

The two fell in love and Louis liked it when Harry was always well fed. Harry just couldn't deny all of the delicious treats from his boyfriend, so the pounds piled on like mad. 

Currently, Harry was sitting in one of the kitchen chairs while Louis prepared dessert. Every time Harry shifted his position, the chair creaked loudly. 

Finally, Louis brought over a large chocolate sundae to the table. "Alright, Haz, I made you your favorite." 

Harry sighed. "Lou, you sure you still love even though I look like this?"

Louis frowned. "Of course. I love you at any weight, babe. I told you that if you're unhappy I can help you lose it."

Harry rolled his eyes. "You and I both know there's no way I would be able to lose any of this."

Louis grinned. "I know. Now eat up."

A small smile tugged on Harry's lips, and he slowly reached forward to grab his spoon which caused the chair to creak again. Louis chuckled. 

"Hmm, seems like these chairs won't be holding you up for long." He leaned down to kiss his boyfriend's belly and jiggle it underneath his fingers. 

Harry sighed and ate his first bite of the ice cream. He just couldn't say no to Louis.


End file.
